


Unfurled, Enfolded

by shadynaiad



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wakes up with wings, and reacts pretty much as one might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfurled, Enfolded

“You have wings! They’re beautiful! You shouldn’t be ashamed of them; it breaks my heart to see you hiding away like this!”

Danny stared at Steve in disbelief. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know, it just seemed nicer than ‘What the fuck, Danny, wings?’ “

“I’ve got fucking wings, you fucking moron!” Danny tried to sag back in his chair, but was thwarted by the feathery protrusions on his back.

“I did notice that, yes. Which leads us back to ‘What the fuck, Danny, wings?’”

“To which I respond, I don’t know. I have no clue. I am completely free of any inklings as to why, this morning, I woke up with fucking wings on my fucking back.”

“Fucking hell, Danny, could you say fuck a little more?”

“Fuck the fucking fuckers. Oh, fuck me, I don’t know.”

“Well, if you want to.”

Steve watched Danny’s brain attempt to derail at that point, but the rant was strong in him. “If I want to. If I want to? How about I want to know where the fuck these fucking wings came from, wipe that smirk off your face McGarret, you fucking freak!”

“Freak?”

“Yes, McGarrett, you’re a freak. You’re just not right. For example, you like “sexy eyes” which proves your taste in music is abnormal and also sucks. I like Bon Jovi and Springsteen, which proves I’m a normal human being.”

“A normal human being? You sprouted wings overnight, how is that normal?” Steve took a deep breath as he realized he was ranting. Danny had that effect on people. It was like he was some sort of Jedi rant master.

“Normal on the inside. If you sprouted flippers or something, you’d still be normal. Well, you’d be normal for Steve. Which is not normal.”

“Flippers?” Steve asked

“Flippers. Because you’re a Navy SEAL, but that’s like..” Danny flapped his arms in front of him and barked, “you know, like a seal”.

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“You know what’s fucking ridiculous? Fucking wings on my fucking back!”

“Danny,” Steve started and then stopped himself. This was no ordinary Danny pissed at the world rant, nor was it one of Danny’s renowned Steve did something stupid rants. This was a Danny scared and confused with wings rant, which was a new and strange beast. He reached one hand out to stroke Danny’s wings, gently straightening some of the feathers.

Danny sighed, and then cooed, leaning against Steve. Steve continued smoothing Danny’s feathers, only one thought running through his mind: “Danny just cooed at me. What the fuck?” They sat together like that, Steve marveling at Danny’s wings, admiring the way the iridescent feathers glistened in the fading afternoon sun. They were beautiful, though it did worry him to think how Danny would cope, and it was fucking weird, and Danny’s vocabulary was starting to wear off on him.

Also, though Danny’s eyes had drifted close, he kept making those soft dove noises, which were not nearly as comforting as they should have been. “Danny,” Steve whispered, “you should go back to bed. I’ll call in for us. We’ll figure something out.”

Danny made a soft inquisitive noise at him, then choked, sitting up and pushing Steve away. “What the hell was that? Was that me? I just tweeted at you. Like a fucking bird.”

“It was really more of a chirp,” corrected Steve, knowing as he said it he’d said the wrong thing.

“A chirp? Is that supposed to make me feel better? Fluffy little baby chicks chirp, Steve. Cute little baby chicks. If Grace, God forbid, if Grace were a bird, she would chirp and it would be adorable. Grown men do not fucking chirp. Not even when they’ve spouted fucking flight appendages.”

Steve kissed Danny. The kiss served its purpose, though Danny fought it at first, his tirade still trying to pass through lips pressed against Steve’s. Finally Danny relaxed enough to kiss back, until he sighed and pulled away.

“Danny?”

“Fuck, Steve, I’m sorry. I’m just, y’know, this is crazy. Maybe I’m crazy.”

“Maybe we’re all crazy. But, Danny? Flight appendages?”

“I got tired of saying wings.”

“Come on,” Steve said as he stood up, taking Danny’s hand and pulling him up. “You go back to bed, I’ll make some calls. Chin and Kono can get started on this while you get a little rest.” He considered Danny for a minute, then squeezed his hand. “We’ll figure this out. I’ll join you in a minute.”

True to his word, minutes after Danny had settled uncomfortably into bed, Steve joined him, crawling under his wings to face him. “It’ll be okay, Danny.” He gently took one of Danny’s hands and held it between them. “It’ll be okay.”

\---------

Danny whimpered and jerked awake. “What the fuck?”

Steve patted his hand. “Bad dream?”

“Crazy dream. I was all freaked out about having wings, and we were in my old apartment, and… I don’t even know.”

“That is crazy. That place was awful. I hope the phone didn’t wake you; Kono’s tracking down a lead. Chin told us to take the rest of the day off; we’re going to take his advice.”

Danny nodded, already closing his eyes, as Steve stretched and settled back down, his wings wrapping protectively around Danny.


End file.
